


Sacrificial Sam

by Petrichor_in_Spring



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s13e18, My First AO3 Post, Season/Series 13, not sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichor_in_Spring/pseuds/Petrichor_in_Spring
Summary: Alternate ending for S13Ep18 - Bring 'em Back Alive, cause when doesn't Sam step upFirst post - be gentle. BTW no idea where this goes from here - and any updates will be sporadic and slow. Sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

‘You have 10 minutes to return my property’

Sam ended the call with Asmodeus’ threat ringing. He bowed his head for a deep breath, in the silence he could hear Gabriel’s muffled terror but Castiel was nothing but a blank silence.

‘Cas, activate the bunker wards, strengthen them, create them, do whatever you can in 8 minutes and meet me back here.’ Sam commands ‘Go, we need to hurry.’

Castiel doesn’t move from his protective stance over his brother, he keeps staring at Sam. ‘Cas, I promised Gabriel is safe here, Asmodeus will not touch him. Go.’

Once Cas leaves Sam steps towards Gabriel still sitting on the end of the bed, Sam crouches to meet the archangel’s terrified eyes.

‘Gabe, I’m sorry – Shit, bad choice of words. Gabe, it’s ok, you’re safe!’ At Sam’s words Gabriel had frantically pushed up the length of the bed until he had run up against the headboard. Sam tried to sooth the archangel but figured he’d better not move. 

‘Gabe, I didn’t mean to scare you, it’s going to be ok, you’re safe here. This room’ he explains ‘it’s like a panic room, a failsafe the Men of Letters built into the bunker. If the bunker goes into lockdown, once the wards go up, this room and anything on this side of the door is shifted into a pocket dimension. That’s why I bought you here. It is a self-contained unit, there is water and food here to last about a month. Dean and I checked it out and we’ve been keeping in stocked, just in case.’

Sam stands and goes to the door, pointing out the Men of Letters symbol carved into the door frame.

‘When the bunker goes into lockdown the spell is primed, closing the door activates the spell shifts the room. To get back the lockdown has to end and you need to touch the symbol while reciting the return spell. I’ve got the wording here.’

Sam places his note on top of the dresser. Gabriel watches his every move. Out in the corridor the lights flicker and turn red. The bunker is in lockdown.

‘Gabe’ he says ‘even once the lockdown ends no-one can open this room from the outside. It is your choice, you’re in control.’ Sam pauses until Gabriel looks him in the eyes, ‘No sacrifices Gabe. Not while I’m here.’

Sam turns to the door, glad to see Cas back. ‘The bunker is locked down.’ Cas reports, ‘I’ve done what I can but with Asmodeus using Gabriel’s Grace… The warding may not be able to keep him out. It should hold against his lesser demons though.’

Sam takes a deep breath, aware of the seconds ticking away. ‘OK Cas, thanks. Can you check on Gabe? I think he’ll react better to you.’

Cas pushes past Sam and crosses the room towards his brother. With a final look at the tortured archangel Sam steps out into the corridor and shuts the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Alarms sounding, sigils glowing red and Sam stalks through the corridors of the bunker. This grey, fortified place had almost become home, but now all he can see is the weaponry and utility of the Men of Letters bunker.

When they had first found the bunker Dean had started calling the place home, Sam hadn’t. Sam’s home had always been people and things, never places. Home as small child had been Dad, Dean and the Impala. As he grew Sam built his home from the Impala, Dad, Bobby and Dean, always Dean. 

It was only after he left for Stanford and met Jess that Sam started to see that a place could be home, not just people. At Stanford Sam’s home was Jessica and their cheap apartment, a normal life without the commonplace horrors of a hunters life. Too good to be true for Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood.

Since leaving Stanford home meant Dean, anything else just meant pain, loss. 

So, Sam stalked through the bunker calculating how to best use this weapon, this home.  
It is a simple checklist – something he didn’t need to really think about, drilled into him over many years  
1 - protect family, the innocent and the injured  
2 - stop the threat

First, tell Dean what was happening and close the rift. Dad’s journal was on the table, a quick note to Dean and he tossed it through the rift.

The spell book went back on the shelf hidden by numbers and he shut down the spell easily but emptying the bowl and tossing it into the kitchen.

Time is short now, he has to run. 

The phone call from Asmodeus was meant to frighten them, make them panic and run. Instead it helped solidify things for Sam, it meant Asmodeus was a show-off. 

Sam ran for the garage, not the main door but it was the biggest entrance to the bunker and he had a plan (sort of a plan). With the deadline in mind Sam opened the garage door and yelled ‘Asmodeus, I’m here you son of a bitch’.


	3. Chapter 3

‘Samuel Winchester, nice to know I spoke with the sensible one. Where is my property?’ Asmodeus steps up to the centre of the garage door and eyes the warding, ‘You know, I’m so full with Gabriel’s Grace that this warding, this won’t stop me. Where is Gabriel?’

Sam can’t help but feel despair at the number of demons he can see past Asmodeus, this fight is going definitely going to be one-sided. Now he just has to sell this trap.  
He eyes off Asmodeus and stays silent. 

It is quite a picture, Sam leans against the grill of the gleaming black Impala, against Asmodeus and his white suit stand in sunlight just outside the door. 

‘Nothing to say?’ drawls the demon. ‘Well then, I guess you don’t mind if I invite myself in.’ He steps through the door in a shower of sparks but the warding holds, lucky really as it keeps the rest of the horde outside. ‘I told you Samuel, your warding won’t work against me.’

‘How does it work?’ Asks Sam. ‘Do you drink the Grace or inject it? It’s power right, but not yours so you need to keep up the supply. Otherwise it fades. How did you have enough to break through that warding?’ He is careful to keep his face and expressions just right, a bluff with an edge of terror. The timing has to be perfect for this to work and it looks like Asmodeus is buying it.

‘Archangel Grace, Samuel. My own personal power up. You know how the saying goes he is the goose that lays the golden egg, and I’ve been milking the opportunity. You should be flattered, I had quite the stash set aside for a rainy day like this. He really is pathetic, all that power and he chose to hide away. Gabriel should be glad I gave his Grace a proper outlet.’

Asmodeus is close enough now that Sam can act. ‘So get this’ he says ‘from what I’ve found Grace returns to where it’s from when banished.’ With that he slams his hand onto the hood of the Impala, and the still wet angel banishing sigil he’s been sitting in front of.  
The effect is everything he’d hoped for Asmodeus is knocked backwards as a flow of Grace explodes from his chest and streams away, not upwards but backwards into the bunker.  
Sam wastes no time in leaping forward and driving Asmodeus past the wards and out of the bunker.

Pity he wasn’t fast enough to get back inside before the demons caught him.


End file.
